Of Pancakes And Dreams
by porcelaintardis
Summary: Rose Tyler dreams of her doctor. What will he say when we finds out? First fic, R&R, rated T for poorly written implied smut.


**A/N: This is my first fic ever. I've been wanting to post it for quite some time now and I finally decided I would. It's just a short little drabble that I had running through my mind. I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters (unfortunately...)**

* * *

Rose fell back onto the king-sized bed as the Doctor followed, holding her in his arms and kissing her face and neck. She caressed the Time Lord's face and dug her manicured nails into his back. Things were getting really hot, really fast.

Then she woke up, in that same bed, to that same smiling face. "Good morning, Rose Tyler" said the Doctor. He s so close he might as well had been on top of her. He pretty much was. He was still in his pajamas and by the looks of the clock, it was much earlier than Rose had intended on getting up. He seemed completely awake, despite the hour. He was always giddy and optimistic. That's one of the thousands of things that made Rose love him so much. But he didn't have a clue. Well, he probably did. It was pretty obvious.

"I made breakfast! Allons-y!"

Rose reluctantly got out of her nice warm bed and followed him into the kitchen where he had made a large platter of banana pancakes.

"I was inspired by the dream I had last night. I dreamt that the two of us had landed somewhere in Peru and when we got out of the TARDIS, my teeth started to fall out! How strange is that? Dreams are very interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Rose said, remembering the one she had had the night before. She furrowed her brow in confusion and frowned slightly. "But what the hell does that have to do with banana pancakes?"

"Nothing. Bananas are just really good."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. The Doctor was always full of surprises.

"I was so intrigued that I went to the TARDIS library and found this dream encyclopedia," he said, sitting down at the table and picking up a large purple book. "Took me two hours to find it, someone put it behind a Nicholas Sparks novel. God knows why that's there, but did you know that when you humans dream, your body stays completely still? You don't move it all. Sleepwalking doesn't occur when you're dreaming, contrary to popular belief. It's because of evolution. If a homo erectus were dreaming that he was being chased by a swarm of bees and actually jumped into a lake, the human race would have died out! Fascinating, isn't it."

Anyone else would be confused by this sudden interest, but not Rose. She was used to the Doctor. He was kind of odd. Rose loved it.

"Sit down, have a pancake!" he said. At least, that's what Rose understood, he was already stuffing his face. She pulled up a chair.

"Tell me, Rose Tyler, do you remember your dreams?"

She took a sip of coffee. "Yeah, for the most part." she said without thinking. Then she realized. He's probably going to ask what she dreamt about last night.

He did. "What did you dream about last night?"

Rose's face turned as red as her name. He was bound to find out. She couldnt lie to him. She's not that kind of person. And even if she did lie to him, he'd be smart enough to see right through it.

"Umm... Well... I had a dream..."

"Yes, go on."

"Err, you were there, and..."

"What happened?"

Rose couldn't tell him. It would be too awkward. He wouldn't be able to take her seriously anymore. He'd be too afraid that she was going to rape him or something.

"I was there, and you were there, and we were in the TARDIS..."

She couldn't do it. It would be the end of their friendship. What if he decided he didn't want to travel with her anymore because he wasn't romantically interested in her? She'd have to go back to living with Jackie, doing the same thing every single boring day for the rest of her life, working at the shop, marrying Mickey, forever longing for more. The very thought of life without the Doctor made Rose's heart sink.

"Get on with the story! I love hearing people's dreams, especially when they're about me!"

But if she didn't tell me and he believed her, they would never have the chance to be together. He had always been exceptionally flirty with her, huggng her and occasionally holding her hand. Every touch gave her a little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he loved her back. If he never knew she loved him, then she might never know if he loved her.

"We were, um..."

"What were we doing?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you... It might freak you out."

"Why, was it a nightmare? Ghosts? Demons? Daleks?"

"It certainly wasn't a nightmare..." At least she was being truthful. She rather enjoyed the dream, and was not happy when she was abruptly awakened, even if it was by, literally, the man of her dreams.

The Doctor was getting impatient with her. He began to tap his foot on the floor, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I don't really want to tell you, it's kind of embarrassing."

He reached his hand across the table to hold hers. "Come on, Rose." he said kindly. "You know you can tell me anything. You're my companion, remember! You can trust me." He gave her the cute little toothy grin that she loved so much.

She can't say no to him.

"We...we were kissing..." She didn't tell him to what extent, but it was the truth.

" Kissing?" The doctor imitated a little boy, afraid of cooties.

Rose realized that maybe being honest with him wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't really the judgmental type.

"Yes, we were kissing."

He leaned in closer to her, curious. "Tell me, Rose Tyler, was I any good?"

A smile graced the young girl's face. "Yes, I would say so." she said, laughing.

"Well I would hope so. I've had quite a bit of practice."

He got up out of his chair, walked over to Rose, and knelt down her level so that they were face-to-face.

"So all of that blushing and panicking," he said in almost a whipser as he played with strand of her golden blond hair, "was over something as simple and innocent as this?"

Before Rose could even bat an eyelash, the Doctor pressed his lips up again hers in a delicate kiss. It was exactly how she had always pictured it being. Their lips just barely touched, but passion and tension between them made for the lack of contact. Though it lasted but a second, it felt like time stood still.

And that's when Rose Tyler learned that dreams really do come true.


End file.
